1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid transport, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved liquid level assembly with a diaphragm sealed housing.
2. Discussion
Many functional components, such as electrical switches, must be packaged in various protective housing or containers as may be required to protect the switches from the environment in which the switch is used. Examples can be found in switches used to control the operation of sump, sewage and effluent pumps.
It is known that sealing such switches can suffer deterioration from fluid leakage, and seals for switch supporting housings have not been found adequate when the switches vary dimensionally over a relative wide range of tolerances. Heretofore, a proper seal has not been devised for the proper engagement of the switch and switch support container when a flexible membrane normally used in such switches must be exposed to hostile fluid environment while also accommodating manufacturing tolerances varying widely.